When Love and Hate Collide
by vampslayertiff
Summary: Memories of her past life haunted her dreams for almost a month before she saw him again. Would he again attempt the ultimate betrayal or would the finally have a chance at love?


_Author's Notes: Some of you may be wondering what happened to the other Ami/Zoisite story that I was working on. That story is being replaced by this one, when I decided that the whole thing needed a re-write. Again, I do not own Sailor Moon but I do hope you enjoy my little alternate universe. _

**Chapter 1:**

Princess Amaryllis, the blue-haired guardian of the Princess of the Moon, stood only feet from the enemy in the Moon Garden, her ice sword raised towards him in a threatening position. Zoisite stared her down, his sword raised as well. They had been fighting each other for more than ten minutes, and each was beginning to lose their strength with the weakening of both of their skills. He had her all alone, and it would only be a matter of minutes before the fight was over. He would kill her, and Beryl would praise him. It would be one less Sailor Senshi to worry about. Beryl could then proceed with killing Princess Serenity and bring back his Master Endymion to Earth to rule with her. The chaos of the moon kingdom falling to Queen Beryl and her Terraian shoulders echoed in the back ground as he waited for the woman to charge him. In a split second, she had moved towards him with her sword raised and anger burning in her eyes. As their swords clashed against each other, she stared him down with a burning gaze. She would not allow him to defeat her, and kill the princess. She could not allow the Moon to fall.

However, Amaryllis did not know if she could land a hitting blow upon him. She did not want to kill him. She loved him. She had since the moment she met him. Her mind flashed to the memories of them making love in the dark of the library only hours before. It only hardened her resolve that she must dispose of him. He was a traitor. He had been working for Beryl the whole time. He had captured her heart only to weaken her defenses and allow her to fall prey to his sword. He had robbed her of her affections, and allowed her to experience passion for the first time with someone who did not care for her. She forced the tears back as she pushed the sword, breaking the stand-still between the pair as she raised her weapon. Before she knew it, he had knocked her weapon from her hand. She watched as it flew over the ice-fountain Princess Serenity had placed in the garden for Amaryllis. One of each element of the sailors; Ice, Fire, Thunder, and Love, had been made to thank the women for their service in the garden the women spent all their free time.

Amaryllis turned to move towards the fountain, but Zoisite had her before she could even get close. His left arm wrapped around her neck as he pulled her against his body. Even in the heat of the battle, her attraction for him had not faded. She could feel her body reacting to the closeness as he moved his right hand with the sword towards her gut. She tried to fight, her tears falling down her face as she begged and pleaded with him to stop. In that moment, she felt the sword poking through the blue dress, making a hole inches from her navel. It would be over before she could even realize it.

She stood in his arms, waiting for the moment she would feel the edge of his sword in her gut. But, the moment didn't come.

Instead, she felt him turning her body around to face him. She opened her eyes, seeing the look of desire that he held for her. It was the same look he had given her when he pushed her against the bookcase in the library. She could feel herself melting against him as she heard the clang of his sword falling against the stone gravel pathway in the garden. Without a word, his lips moved to hers. She eagerly accepted the kiss, her arms moving to wrap around his neck. No matter what he had done to her, or had been planning to do to her, Amaryllis knew that she loved him. He was her everything. Her other half. Her soul mate.

His hands moved toward her waist, grasping at the flimsy fabric of the blue dress, pulling the skirt up, gathering it in bunches at her waist. Her pulse quickened as she moved her hand to the bottom of his uniform pants. In a minute, they were pressed up against the wall of brick and stone surrounding the garden, as their bodies molded together in the heat of passion. The moment he entered into her, she felt the feeling of completeness she had felt hours before. His teeth scraped against her neck, as they coupled. Not a word was spared by either of them. All they needed to say to one another was already happening. Their coupling was over as quickly as it began, their breath began to slow.

He held her, his lips brushing against her neck, suckling the place he had placed his mark upon hours before. She moaned in response, her fingers running through his long blonde hair that had fallen from it's ponytail. His lips moved from her neck, as their eyes met. It was that connection again, that feeling of completeness that she felt from the look of his eyes. He moved away from the wall, backing towards his sword. He picked it up off the ground, standing for a moment to stare off into the distance at the battle near the palace gates. He turned to her, his expression cold. She could feel the fear rising inside of her again, but he quickly sheathed the weapon and held out his hand for her.

"Come to me, Ami." His voice was gruff and forceful, but his eyes held that stare of longing and passion. In that moment, she trusted him. She took a small step forward, her dress falling back down around her. She took another step, her eyes never leaving his. She reached him with another step, placing her hand in his. For the first time, she saw that smile that she had fallen in love with. She smiled back at him, and deep inside she knew that everything would be okay and that they would survive.

She was wrong. The sharp pain of a sword driving itself through her gut from behind caught her off guard. She could hear her lover's screams, as Kunzite pulled the sword back out through her back. She gasped, the pain over-riding all of her senses and motor functions. She felt herself falling, the pain of almost being split in two forcing her out of consciousness. The only thing she could hear was her lover's screams of despair and anguish, and the sounds of swords clanging against each other. Her eyes closed for the final time to the sight of Kunzite and Zoisite fighting to the death.

The memories of her former life had been plaguing Ami Mizuno's life for several months. This latest dream had forced her awake in the early hours of Saturday morning. She could feel tears in her eyes, as her body quivered and shook. Her hand moved almost instinctively to her stomach, searching for a wound that she knew would not be there. Ever since Usagi had began to awaken as Princess Serenity, the others had began to awaken as their past selves as well. At first, she could only remember serving the princess as a guard and companion. The memories of Zoisite had only appeared after he had faced Sailor Moon and the others. It had been only small pieces at first, memories of him kissing her, and plunging a sword into her. At least, that was what she thought had happened. For a month, she had a dream every night in small glimpses of things she was trying to remember. However, this latest dream told her they had been lovers, and that he had not been the one to commit the ultimate betrayal by plunging a sword through her spine.

Her thoughts drifted to the present-day Zoisite, wondering if he remembered the blue-haired princess that she was in the past. She wondered if he awoke in the middle of the night from memories of a past romance. She felt herself longing to face him once again, even if it ended in her death. She longed to see the blonde-haired angel once again. Her mind told her that he was the enemy, and he would not remember her. After all, if he did remember her, wouldn't he have tried to find her? But, her heart told her that he also awoke in the middle of the night with a pain in his heart. Maybe it was only wishful thinking, but she felt that she couldn't be alone in these midnight rendezvous they shared in the dream world.

Ami knew her thoughts amounted to the lonely feeling she had felt the majority of her young life. She had never really had a boyfriend or had a guy tell her that she was beautiful, sexy, gorgeous or loveable. And at eighteen, when most of her friends had been out on at least one date, she felt that she was missing half of her heart. School had always been the most important thing in her life for as long as she could remember.; to both her and her mom. But, maybe that wasn't all that life was about. Perhaps focusing too much on the future had allowed her present to wither and fester? Her thoughts raced as she laid her head back against the pillow of her twin-sized bed.

As she closed her eyes to try and go back to sleep, the beeping of her cell-phone on the cherry side table forced her eyes open. She reached for the phone, flipping it open.

"Hello?"

"Ami-chan, there has been another Youma sighting near the high school!"

She told Luna she understood, and jumped from her bed to grab the little pen that held all the force and might behind the being that was Sailor Mercury.

"Mercury Power, Make-up!"

It only took Sailor Mercury five minutes to run all the way to the high-school, the blue-high heeled boots clicking against the cobblestone pathway that lead into the gates. It appeared that she was the first to arrive. She let her eyes scan over the area of the grounds, not spotting anything remotely suspicious. It wasn't until she heard the screams of a young woman echoing from the roof that she knew exactly where the Youma was located. She took off towards the building, finding the entrance door locked. Her eyes scanned the grounds, looking for any other way to get into the building. It took only a second or two for her eyes to land upon a ladder.

After scaling up the ladder, Sailor Mercury turned to see a Youma standing over the body of a young woman. "Stop!" She yelled, and the Youma reacted to the sound of her voice. She stepped from the shadows, her eyes boring holes into the monster as she shook her finger at him. "Picking on innocent women in the dead of night is not polite. I will have to teach you a lesson on etiquette ." She stood perfectly still, before uttering her entrance. "The Solider of Water and Wisdom, Sailor Mercury!" She posed, her voice growing gruff and serious with each syllable that was spoken. "In the name of Mercury, I will punish you!"

It was after she uttered her entrance speech, that she noticed that the monster was not alone. Standing off to the side against the wall was the man who had been plaguing her dreams night after night. His blonde hair flicked and waved in the night-breeze, and she felt herself take a deep breath watching his mouth form into a smirk. "Mercury. I did not expect you to be the one to arrive first." He walked away from the wall, standing beside the monster he had created. She couldn't move or breath as he watched her. "But...It does not surprise me. The smart ones usually lack common sense."

Was he toying with her? Had he sent this youma out in the middle of the night because he expected her to come running? Did he know that she lived only a few feet away? All these questions raised through her mind as he looked up at the Youma, giving a small hand signal. The youma took this as his cue, and began running towards her. Sailor Mercury stood her ground, charging her attack against the beast. "Mercury Aqua Mist!", was uttered and a spray of bubbles spouted from her. It created a dense fog, and allowed her to move away from the youma's attack.

However, the fog did not supply the cover that she had wished for. Somehow the youma was able to suck up the fog into its mouth. The youma spouted a pair of tentacles that wrapped around her as soon as it saw her. She gasped as it's grip tightened on her, letting out a moan of pain. The youma reeled her closer to its body, its grip tightening as her feet dragged against the roof. Her eyes opened for a split second to see that Zoisite was now standing in front of her. "You always did fall for my traps, Amaryllis." The shock of his words hit her harder than the pain from the crushing power of the youma's twin tentacles. He laughed, shaking his head as he placed a hand on her cheek. "What? You didn't think that I didn't remember you...That hurts, babe. " He dropped his hand and began walking towards the door that lead from the roof down into the school. He turned back to her one last time, smirking at the sight of his destruction. "After all...you were one of the best fucks I ever had."

She could feel the tears from her eyes, down her cheeks. Her question had been answered, but it had not been what she had wanted to hear. She had hoped with all her heart and soul that he was longing for the feeling of completeness that the dreams had brought her. Even with the torture he was having the youma inflict upon her, the confusing feelings from her past life did not fade away, As he grasped the door handle that would lead him away, he let his eyes look back at her. Their eyes met, and the look of his pained expression brought back all her hope and courage. She watched as he suddenly held his head with his right hand, as thought he was feeling some kind of immense pain. It was over a split second later, and he turned back to the youma. "Finish her."

He retreated down the stairs as she struggled against the strength of the tentacles. She had to follow him. Something in that look had told her that he was not doing this because it was how he felt. Beryl had him wrapped around her finger, and her gut told her he had been order to get rid of her to prove himself loyal to her. As she fought against the youma, she could feel it's energy building. It was reading itself for some kind of massive attack. She struggled to break free. She had to follow Zoisite. She – she knew she had to save him. In that moment he had shown a dislike for the pain she was experiencing, she knew that the man she had fallen in love with in the past was still there. He might have been buried deep and suppressed by the grip Beryl held upon him, but a part of him still loved her.

However, her thoughts quickly passed from her mind as the youma charged an electrical attack through it's tentacles. She screamed, the pain immersing her entire body. She drifted from consciousness just as Sailor Moon's tiara broke the tentacles holding her. The other four Sailor Senshi attacked the Youma with their various attacks, injuring it. The youma quickly escaped, disappearing before their eyes. Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon were the first to her side, as he placed his fingers upon her neck. "She's still alive but she's barely breathing." He spoke quickly, before swooping her up into his arms. The girls looked at each other with worried expressions as they followed him back towards Ami's apartment.


End file.
